Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. Movie Mash is the ultimate crossover fighting game based on the characters from movies, Anime, Cartoons, and TV Shows. The OASIS was built by James Haliday/Anorak the All Knowing Wizard. The Fighters have come to the OASIS for all the things they can be. Master Polygon is formed together and united with Sorrento, Max Headroom and I-ROK to unite as villains to destroy the worlds. Mario, LarryBoy, Ratchet and Clank and more fighters have joined the battle and united to defeat Master Polygon and his foes. The Video Game would be released on December 7th 2018. Playable Characters * Mario * LarryBoy * Ratchet and Clank * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Parzival * Bugs Bunny * Mickey Mouse * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Spider-Man * Inspector Gadget * Miles Morales * Deadpool * Ryu * Solid Snake * Sonic the Hedgehog * Wreck-It Ralph * Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man Noir * Peni Parker * Spider-Ham * Astro Boy * Chicken Little * Luigi * Captain Falcon * Ness * Marth * Pit * Lucas * Dr. Mario * Zero Suit Samus * Meta Knight * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina and Luma * Zelda * Ice Climbers * Shrek * Donkey * Spongebob * Patrick * Bill Nye * Michael Jackson * Lola Bunny * Minnie Mouse * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Michael Jordan * Daffy Duck * Sheik * Chris Redfield * Dante * Iron Man * Zero * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Wolverine * Morrigan * Strider Hiryu * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Rocket Raccoon * Doctor Strange * Captain Marvel * Winter Soldier * Mr. Game and Watch * Pac-Man * Mega Man * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer * Pokemon Trainer * Falco * Lucario * R.O.B. * Mii Fighters * Ruby Heart * Donkey * Nathan Drake * Jak and Daxter * Sly Cooper * Sackboy * Sir Daniel Fortesque * Radec * Fat Princesses * Big Daddy * Batman * Superman * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Mikey * Red * Master Chief * Cole MacGrath * Raiden * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kratos * Shulk * Duke Nukem * Duck Hunt * Pichu * Jigglypuff * Corrin * Young Link * Toon Link * Incineroar * Ken Masters * Cloud * Bayonetta * Shaggy Rogers * Simon Belmont * Richter Belmont * Inkling * Spring-Man * Son Goku * Rayman * Banjo and Kazooie * Leon Kennedy * Heihachi Mishima * Parappa the Rapper * Spike * Don-chan * Kat and Dusty * Emmett Graves * Isaac Clarke * Zeus * Minecraft Steve * Thingamabob * Jonah * Ricochet * Super Why * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Woofster * Wordgirl * Sid * Captain Huggy Face * Dora * Blue * Boots * Diego * Steve * Joe * Gru * Lucy Wilde * The Wiggles * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Aang * Zim * Tak * Claptrap * Terry Bogard * Sans the Skeleton * Joker (Persona 5) * The Hero (Dragon Quest XI S) * Bowser * Ganondorf * Wario * Ridley * Dark Pit * Bowser Jr. * King Dedede * Sweet Tooth * Evil Cole MacGrath Assistant Trophies * Q-Bert * Iron Giant * RX-78-2 * Kluche * Pirates who don't do Anything * Master Union * Captain Quark * Larry DaVinci * Bentley * Murray * Galaga * Snoodle Doo * Esther * Centipede * Joust * Kuro * Minions * Nick Jr. Face * Dash * Dot * Chucky Doll * Chibi Robo * Defender Spaceship * Cosmo and Wanda * Little Sister * Tails the Fox * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Chip * Gremlin Gus * Genie * Zog * Tinker Bell * Furry 4 * Groot * Annoying Orange * Animatronic Donald * Animatronic Goofy * Animatronic Daisy Bosses * Giga Bowser * Galleom * Dracula * Beast Ganon * Rathalos * Marx * Negativitron * Dr. Nefarious * Specter * Ridley * Rayquaza * Piranha Plant * Galactus * Peacekeeper * Fibrilious Miniums * Professor Calamitus * Plankton * Vlad Plasmius * Denzel Crocker * Shredder * Monstars * Doc Ock * Green Goblin * Vector * El Macho * Meta Ridley * Villaintriloquist and Puppet * T-Rex * Buzz * Hades * Joker * Lex Luthor * Dr. Two Brains * Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Giant Robot (Wordgirl) * The Eraser * Mechagodzilla * Sea Serpents * King Kong * Sorrento * Master Polygon * Tabuu * Galleem * Dharkon Stages * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * Peach's Castle * Veggietales House * Metropolis (Ratchet and Clank) * New Donk City * Great Plateau Tower * Norfair * Dream Land * Lylat Cruise * Orbital Gate Assault * Wasteland * Andy's House * WB Cartoon Land * Gotham City * Metropolis (DC Comics) * Paris * PAC-Land * Stowaways * Green Hill Zone * Suzaku Castle * Shadow Moses Island * Halberd * Port Town Aero Drive * Bikini Bottom * Jungle Safari * Steve and Joe's House * Storybook Village * African Savanah * Planet Lexicon * Science School * Wiggle's House * Amity Park * Fairy World * Retroville * Planet Irk * 4 Nations * Willy's Castle * Momentos * Dojo * Gru's Lab * Island of Sodor * Minecraft Woods * Mario Galaxy * Dracula's Castle * Dreamscape * Alden's Tower * Graveyard * Invasion * Stadium * Time Station * San Fransisco * Bird Island * Yggdrasil's Altar * Fatal Fury Stage * Washington D.C. * Planet Doom Series * Super Mario * Veggietales * Ratchet and Clank * Donkey Kong * Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Yoshi * Kirby Superstar * Starfox * Pokemon * Looney Tunes * Epic Mickey * Space Jam * Sonic the Hedgehog * Street Fighter * Metal Gear * Earth Bound * Fire Emblem * F-Zero * Inspector Gadget * Uncharted * Jak and Daxter * Sly Cooper * PaRappa the Rapper * LittleBigPlanet * Medievil * Killzone * Borderlands * Bioshock Infinite * Fat Princess * Twisted Metal * Starhawk * Dead Space * Gravity Rush * Tekken * Dojo Demo Issyo * Rayman Legends * Banjo-Kazooie * Angry Birds * Persona 5 * Dragon Quest * Duke Nukem Forever * Pixels * Splatoon * Fatal Fury * Undertale * Minecraft * Scooby-Doo! * Ready Player One * Spongebob Squarepants * Dora the Explorer * Blue's Clues * Go Diego Go * Super WHY * Wild Kratts * Wordgirl * Sid the Science Kid * Despicable Me * The Wiggles * Danny Phantom * The Fairly Oddparents * Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * Invader Zim * Tak and the Power of Juju * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Story Modes * The Subspace Emmisary * World of Light Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi/Wario/Dr. Mario * Mike Nawrocki as LarryBoy * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * David Kaye as Clank * Kengo Takanashi as Link * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby/Ness * Alesia Glidewell as Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * Kazumi Tokaka as Yoshi * Josh Keaton as Spider-Man/Jak * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales * Michael Gough as Shrek * Jim Hanks as Woody * Mike MacRae as Buzz Lightyear * Nolan North as Nathan Drake/Deadpool * Tye Sheridan as Parzival * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Adam Sandler as Sam Brenner * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Chris Redfield * Kyle Hebert as Ryu * David Hayter as Solid Snake/Polygon Man * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Max Casella as Daxter * Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Gwen * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir/Dr. Tenma * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * Matt Olsen as Bentley * Chris Murphy as Murray * Richard McGongale as Victor Sullivan * Jim Ward as Captain Qwark * Billy West as Rayman/Q-Bert * Sean Schemmel as Lucario * Billy Bob Thompson as Pokemon Trainer/Greninja * Dred Foxx as PaRappa the Rapper * Kenya Hathaway as Sunny Funny * Armstead Christian as PJ Berry * Charlean Carmon as Katy Kat * Mark Silk as Spike/Narrator/Spector * Dan Green as Professor * Maria Darling as Casi * Stephane Cornicard as Sir Daniel Fortesque * Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec * Kenneth Young as Sackboy * Stephen Fry as LittleBigPlanet Narrator * Khary Payton as Emmett Graves * Gunner Wright as Issac Clarke * Mike West as Fox McCloud * Yuri Lowenthal as Marth * Brandy Kopp as Zelda/Palutena * Antony Del Rio as Pit/Dark Pit * Eric Ladin as Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole MacGrath * Quinton Flynn as Raiden * Terrence Carson as Kratos * Jennifer Hale as Nariko * Tim Phillips as Dante * Mark Moseley as Donkey * Jon St. John as Duke Nukem * Unsho Ishizuka as Heihachi Mishima * Fred Highmore as Astro Boy * Adam West as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Josh Gad as Ludlow Lammonsoff/Chuck * Peter Dinklage as Eddie Plant * Ashley Benson as Lady Lisa * Danny McBride as Bomb * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Brian Bloom as Captain America * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Travis Willingham as Thor/Guile/Knuckles the Echidna * Steve Blum as Wolverine * TJ Storm as Strider Hiryu * Siobhan Flynn as Morrigan * Mark Lund as Falco * Ryo Horikawa as Captain Falcon * Chris Cox as Hawkeye * Greg Ellis as Rocket Raccoon * Rick Pasqualpone as Doctor Strange * Grey DeLisle as Captain Marvel * James C. Mathis as Black Panther * Scott Porter as Winter Soldier * Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot * Phil Vischer as Thngamabob/Jonah/Captain Pa Grape/Pirate Lunt * Lisa Vischer as Ricochet * Sanae Kobayashi as Ice Climbers/Kat * Corey Burton as Zeus * Jim Meskimen as Genie * Eric Newsome as Meta Knight * Hajime Wakai as Pikmin * Greg Chun as Ike * Ray Chase as Roy * Lani Minella as Lucas * Takahiro Sakurai as Cloud * Kiyoyuki Yanada as Mii Fighters * Kate Higgins as Tails the Fox * Robert Jennings as Minecraft Steve * Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Gary Elwes as Gremlin Gus * Tony Anselmo as Animatronic Donald * Bill Farmer as Animatronic Goofy * Tress MacNeille as Animatronic Daisy * Laura Bailey as Lucina/Chun-Li/Black Widow * Matthew Mercer as Chrom * David Vincent as Robin/Richter Belmont * Keith Silverstein as Simon Belmont * October Moore as Wii Fit Trainer * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach * Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy * Hellena Taylor as Bayonetta * David Gazzana as Batman * Christopher Corey Smith as Superman * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Patrick Seitz as Scorpion/Shao Kahn * Jim Miller as Sub-Zero * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Cam Clarke as Corrin * Steven Downes as Master Chief * Juliet Landau as Little Sister * Adam Howden as Shulk * Kerri Kane as Rosalina * Koesuke Toriumi as Little Mac * Riley Inge as Doc Louis * Tom Kenny as Spongebob/Dr. Two Brains * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Isabela Moner as Dora * Traci Paige Johnson as Blue * Charlie Day as Boots * Jeffrey Wahlberg as Diego * Steven Burns as Steve * Donovan Patton as Joe * David Kaufman as Danny Phantom * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Fat Princess * Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim * Hal Sparks as Tak * Darran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Chris Phillips as Nick Jr. Face * Mason Therrel as Dash * Johnny Orlando as Super WHY * Joanne Vannicola as Woofster * Chris Kratt as Chris * Martin Kratt as Martin * Dannah Phirman as Wordgirl * Drew Massey as Sid * Greg Page as Greg * Murray Cook as Murray * Anthony Field as Anthony * Jeff Fatt as Jeff * Martin Sherman as Thomas the Tank Engine * Steve Carell as Gru * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Pierre Coffin as Minions * Tom Kane as Fat Princess Narrator * Seth Green as Leonardo * Greg Cipes as Mikey * Rob Paulsen as Donatello * Sean Astin as Raphael * Satomi Korogi as Pichu * Rachel Lillis as Jigglypuff * Fujiko Takimoto as Young Link * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * H.D. Quinn as Incineroar * Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters * Xander Mobus as Announcer/Joker/Master Hand/Crazy Hand * Mitsuki Salga as The Luminary * Yuki Tsujii as Inkling Girl/Inkling Boy * Johnny Yong Bosch as Zero * Keeley Hawes as Lara Croft * Cara Theobold as Tracer * Anthony Salerno as Chip * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog * Chris Sutherland as Banjo and Kazooie * Takashi Kondo as Terry Bogard * Peter Von Gomn as Spring-Man * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Vin Diesel as Iron Giant * Samuel L. Jackson as Zog * David Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange * Bill Nye the Science Guy as Himself * Michael Jackson as Himself * Michael Jordan as Himself * Jim Foronda as Claptrap * Rufus Jones as Dunban * Wayne Forrester as Riki * Carina Reeves as Fiora * Cassandra Lee Morris as Morgana * Erica Lendbeck as Futaba Sakura * Max Mittelman as Ryuji Sakamoto * Erika Harlacher as Ann Takamaki * Matthew Mercer as Yusuke Kitagawa * Cherami Leigh as Makoto Niijima * Xanthe Huynh as Haru Okumura * Ben Mendelsohn as Sorrento * Matt Frewer as Max Headroom * T.J. Miller as I-ROK * Takashi Nagasako as Ganondorf * J.S. Gilbert as Sweet Tooth * Catey Sagolan as Bowser Jr. * Grey DeLisle as Carmelita Fox * David W. Collins as Negativitron * Jason Harris as Vector * Fred Stoller as Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Andrew Sabiston as The Eraser * Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech * Benjamin Bratt as El Macho * Michael Beattie as Villaintrilloquist and Puppet * Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious/Andrew Ryan * Clancy Brown as Barin Praxis * Tara Darby as Doll Face/Iron Maiden * Timothy Watson as Metal Face * Bill Hader as King Pig * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Joe J. Thomas as Lex Luthor * Kathryn Hahn as Dr. Olivia Octavious/Doc Ock * Jorma Taccone as Green Goblin * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Dane Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange * Jason Donovan as Buzz * Colin McFarlane as Greg * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman * Matt Prescott Morton as Hades * Michael T. Weiss as Dormammu * Jonathan Adams as Galactus * Donald Sutherland as Peacekeeper * Perry Brown as Dark Kahn/Darkseid * Vocal Effects as Donkey Kong/Bowser/Pac-Man/Mega Man/Mr. Game and Watch/Duck Hunt/R.O.B./Captain Olimar/Villager/Isabelle/King K. Rool/Ridley Companies * Nintendo * Hal Laboratory, Inc. * Big Idea Productions * Playstation * Xbox * Warner Bros. * Disney Interactive Studios * PIXAR * Sega * Capcom * Konami * Imagi Studios * Game Freak * Media Molecule * Insominiac Games * Naughty Dog * D3 Publisher * Universal Pictures * Monkey Bar Games * Vicious Engine 2 * Illumination Entertainment * Superbot Entertainment * Santa Monica Studio * Bluepoint Engine * Dreamworks Animation * Amblin Entertainment * Hanna Barbera Productions * Happy Madison Productions * Square Enix * Atlus * Microsoft * SNX Corporation * Rovio * Nickelodeon * Nicktoons * Nick Jr. * WXXI * Hit Entertainment World of Light Music * Gru's Lab Puzzle * Bank of Evil Stage Music * Endless Possibility * Sunflower * I'm a Believer * Space Jam * Super Mario Bros. Theme * Veggietales Theme * LarryBoy Theme * Ratchet and Clank Theme * I Gotta Believe * Jump Up, Super Star * Live and Learn * Escape from the City * Inspector Gadget Theme * Mickey's Theme * Oswald's Theme * Buggin * Strange Things * You've got a Friend in Me * Theme of Spider-Man * Theme of Iron Man * Spider-Ham Theme * Ryu Stage * Theme of Strider Hiryu * Theme of Zero * Mega Man 2 Theme * Title (Legend of Zelda) * Theme of Samus Aran * Meta Knight's Revenge * Fire Emblem Theme * Underworld * Spongebob Squarepants Theme * Danny Phantom Theme * Fairly Oddparents Theme * Jimmy Neutron Theme * Theme of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Theme of Deadpool * Uncharted Theme * LittleBigPlanet Theme * Sly Cooper Theme * God of War Theme * Theme of Iron Man * Astro Boy Theme * Jak and Daxter Theme * Wreck-It Ralph Theme * Medievil Theme * Killzone Theme * PaRappa the Rapper Theme * Ape Escape Theme * Nick Jr. Theme * Dora the Explorer Theme Song * Blue's Clues Theme Song * Go Diego Go Theme Song * Super WHY Theme Song * Wild Kratts Theme Song * Wordgirl Theme Song * Sid the Science Kid Theme Song * The Wiggles Theme Song * Thomas and Friends Theme * Despicable Me * Last Surprise * Reach Out to the Truth * Adventure * Spiral Mountain * Game On Songs from 70s, 80s and 90s * She's Gone * Stayin Alive * Surrender * Jump * We Will Rock You Vonlichten * Everybody wants to Rule the World (feat. Josh Gad) * Working for the Weekend * Hit em High * I Turn to You Songs for Jesus Christ * Might To Save * Good Good Father Silly Songs * The Water Buffalo Song * The Hairbrush Song * Dance of the Cucumber * I Love My Lips * Oh, Santa! * The Pirates who Don't do Anything * Song of the Cebu * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Endangered Love * Larry's High Silk Hat * Billy Joe McGuffrey * Sport Utility Vehicle * Gated Community * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo * Goodnight Junior * The Hopperena * Supper Hero Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Hideki Sakamoto "Main Theme" Performed by the Super Smash Bros. Orchestra Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Zak Penn Produced by Brad Bird Written by Phil Vischer Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Based on the Pixels Movie and Short Film by Patrick Jean Based on Veggietales created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Based on Marvel Characters created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Based on DC Characters created by Bob Kane and Jerry Siegel Based on the Ready Player One Movie and Novel by Ernest ClineCategory:NIntendo Switch Category:Video games